Zhan Tiri
|hobby = Destroying everything in her path. Killing. Plotting to escape. Manipulating people. |goals = Destroy Corona and everything in her path (failed). Escape her imprisonment (succeeded). Have the Sundrop for herself (ongoing). Have Cassandra destroy Rapunzel (ongoing). Obtain the ultimate power (heavily implied, ongoing). |crimes = |type of villain = Enigmatic Cosmic Entity}} Zhan Tiri is an evil demon from another realm and the overarching antagonist of Disney's Tangled animated franchise, being the unseen overarching antagonist in the film and the overall main antagonist in Tangled: The Series, specifically being the overarching antagonist of season one, two and the first half of three and the main antagonist of the second half of season three. Zhan Tiri was first mentioned by Xavier in the episode "Queen for a Day", and made her first appearance in the episode "Painter's Block". Later on, during Season 3, it's revealed that Zhan Tiri was the Enchanted Girl, having pulled the strings from behind the scenes so the Sundrop and Moonstone would clash, thus freeing Zhan Tiri from her prison so that she can destroy Corona. She was the archenemy of Lord Demanitus. She was voiced by Tara Fitzgerald in her true form, and Jennifer Veal in her Enchanted Girl form. Personality Zhan Tiri is known in Corona legend as an extremely sadistic, malevolent and sinister entity who will not hesitate to destroy absolutely everything in her path because of some ancient grudge against the kingdom which is still unexplained. But in the past, she attempted to destroy the entire kingdom before being stopped by Lord Demanitus. Zhan Tiri is shown to go to any lengths necessary to escape, like when she has both of her minions concoct a plan to free her and when both of those failed she decided to take the matter into her own hands involving Zhan Tiri's big plan with Cassandra. When Zhan Tiri presents herself as The Enchanted Girl, she pretends to be a kind, friendly, and caring person who wants to be Cassandra's friend and wants to do the best for her. At first, The Enchanted Girl seems like a neutral character but things start to change. As the season progress, she shows to the audience her true evil nature to corrupt Cassandra's mind. Zhan Tiri can use Cassandra for her ultimate plan of freeing herself from her imprisonment. Zhan Tiri's most defining characteristic is her master of manipulation. Zhan Tiri is successfully able to convince Cassandra by simply showing her past as Mother Gothel's daughter and through the first half of season three. and later it is shown that she can tell people exactly what they want to hear and later admits this, and is also a master liar. When Zhan Tiri is closer to finishing her plans, she becomes even crazier constantly giving sadistic smiles and later invades Varian's mind to sadistically taunt Varian while giving him the clue to opening the fourth incantation to set up a chain of events that enable her to accomplish her goal. She also expresses joy at the idea of Cassandra breaking Rapunzel's spirit. Zhan Tiri is also shown to be somewhat arrogant as well like when she kept giving sadistic smiles that could give her away to Cassandra assuming she has already one and the biggest example is in "Race To The Spire" where she tells Rapunzel everything about herself assuming that Rapunzel won't be able to do anything and that Cassandra is under her complete control. However, she may be doing this as a part of her plan. Appearance Since Zhan Tiri is able to take on the appearance of anything she has taken on many different forms. While as a demon she is only is shown to be black all over. She is a muscular demon with curled horns, long arms with claws on each finger and a torso full of tentacles. When disguising herself as the Enchanted girl, she is a light blue spirit with a blue and white gown. She also has braided hair with a head strap across her head with a gem in the middle, she also has blue eyes After she gains a physical form, her outfit turns black and her eyes turn purple. When she disguises herself as Calliope she looks exactly the same as her, a very small woman who is slightly chubby and has buck teeth. She also has a yellow peasant dress with a robe tied around her, orange-ish brown hair slicked back into a ponytail through a couple of strands stick out, and a giant owl glasses that go over her greyish-blue eyes. Powers and Abilities Magic Powers *'Immortalty': Zhan Tiri has been alive for at least 1000 years and possibly more and has been stated in-universe to be immortal and nearly unkillable. *'Shapeshifting': Zhan Tiri stated that she can change into anything some of which have been a warlock, demon, a blizzard and a small ghost girl. *'Levitation': As the Enchanted girl before being released, Zhan Tiri was able to levitate. *'Dark Magic': Zhan Tiri in flashbacks is shown to be able to use numerous different types of things considered Dark Magic. *'Nightmare Manipulation': Zhan Tiri gave Varian a nightmare that gave him the clue to uncovering the fourth incantation as part of her plan. *'Elemental Powers': Zhan Tiri in flashbacks is stated to have to ability to control numerous elements like for example: **'Cryomancy': Zhan Tiri summoned a blizzard that nearly wiped out all of Corona. **'Chlorokinesis': In a flashback, Zhan Tiri is shown to be able to control vines and used it to wipe out an entire army at one point. **'Electrokinesis': When her minion Sugracha was trying to summon her she summoned a few lightning bolts **'Geokinesis': In that same summoning Zhan Tiri also summoned an earthquake. Former Powers *'Control Over The Great Tree': Zhan Tiri took over the great tree and had full control ever it until Lord Deminitus put a spear in it but Zhan Tiri left some magic behind but after that was destroyed he completely lost control over it. Implied *'Telepathy': Zhan Tiri's ability to know exactly what people are thinking sometimes seems like she has telepathy. *'Nigh-omnipotence': It's heavily implied from a few characters including Demanitus that Zhan Tiri at his full potential would have nearly unlimited power. and considering she is an eldritch horror its not unlikely. *'Nigh-omniscience': Zhan Tiri seems to know almost always exactly what to do and knows about everything exactly what certain objects do and expect methods on how to free herself and exactly what other people think and what is going on outside of her dimension. *'Nigh-omnipresence': Zhan Tiri also always seems to be able to be exactly where she needs to be implying she may be able to project herself anywhere when she was trapped. Skills *'High Intellegince': Zhan Tiri as stated above may be even smarter than that but was is confirmed is that she is extremely smart. She always knows exactly has a lot of knowledge about magical artifacts and is a master of understanding and manipulating people. *'Master Manipulator': Zhan Tiri is a master of manipulation and has many skills catered to that like: **'Charisma': She is able to convince Cassandra that she is her friend and Cassandra has no idea that Zhan Tiri is playing her. **'Lying': Zhan Tiri can quickly come up with a lie and do it extremely convincingly like how she lied to Cassandra about her true intentions. Weapons *'A Boomerang': During the episode "Race To The Spire" Zhan Tiri uses a Boomerang and seems to be extremely good at using it. Weeknesses *'Limited Powers': After Zhan Tiri was released from her prison she seems to have lost most of the powers mentioned above, it's unknown why this is the case though. Former Weeknesses *'Limited Existence': When Zhan Tiri was locked in her prison she seemed to have very limited interaction with the real world couldn't touch anyone and couldn't be seen by a majority of people, this changes after she is released. Biography Background In the kingdom of Corona's myth, Zhan Tiri was a powerful creature with an ancient grudge against Corona who unleashed an all-consuming blizzard on the kingdom that destroys everything in her path and nearly wiped out Corona. Taking the form of a warlock, Zhan Tiri seemed unstoppable, but there was one man who was able to stop the demon was an ancient inventor and protector of Corona, a man named Lord Demanitus. Using magic and science, Demanitus built a giant device called the Demanitus' Device the was strong enough to change the storm back in the direction of Zhan Tiri to imprison her, saving Coronah. But Zhan Tiri's defeat did not leave her abated; her magic storm remained in Corona as a curse that waited for Corona to be at its weakest and strike again. It's later revealed that Zhan Tiri actually didn't place a curse and in fact, was the blizzard. During a flashback in "Rapunzel and the Great Tree" where it is revealed by Adira that Zhan Tiri during one of her attacks on Corona took over the Great Tree and used it as is a base to stop and kill anyone who approached her, but Lord Demanitus used his spear to stop her and rendered the Evil Magic in the Great Tree dormant. During another flashback told by Demanitus himself in "Lost And Found" that before Zhan Tiri's last battle with Demanitus possibly during the one where Zhan Tiri summoned the storm, Demanitus pupils (Sugracha the Eternel, Tromus and probably Mother Gothel) betrayed Demanitus to serve Zhan Tiri and summoned her once again. Zhan Tiri was defeated by Demanitus again and imprisoned in his interdimensional prison. Demanitus was also able to imprison Sugracha but Tromus was able to escape as well as Gothel. But Demanitus knowing that Zhan Tiri would be after him for the scroll. so he used magic to hide inside a monkey's body waiting to come out at the right time. and for over 1000 years Zhan Tiri would remain in her prison plotting to break free. Season 1 In "Queen for a Day", after Rapunzel's parents' event of the anniversary of their marriage, But things were about to turn bad Zhan Tiri's ancient curse had seemingly resurfaced and created a horrible snowstorm. The princess high difficulties to keep the people of Corona safe. When King Frederic and Queen Arianna went to a mountain with Maximus, a frozen spike fell near him and the king and the queen fell with the coach. Meanwhile, Maximus returns to Corona to tell Rapunzel about the incident of her parent's in the mountain. The next day, Rapunzel tells her advisor Nigel that she must go to save her parents, but Nigel tells her that she can't leave the kingdom because she was the queen and that she can't abandon her people in this time, then Eugene tells her that he, Lance Strongbow and the Pub Thugs can go, but Rapunzel was worried for them, the Captain of the Guards left her to decide what to do and Rapunzel leaves them with broken-hearted to go. And because of everything she has to abandon Varian and not help him when his Father gets trapped in amber because she has to save her Kingdom, leading to his fall to evil, Rapunzel sadly ordered to the royal guards to evacuate the island. Then, Rapunzel, Pascal and Cassandra go to Xavier's store to find the Demanitus device. And using the Device to divert the snowstorm away just like Demanitus did a millennium age that saves the kingdom from the storm and foils Zhan Tiri's plans. It was thought at first that the curse was what caused the snowstorm but it is later revealed in "Race To The Spire" that Zhan Tiri was the blizzard. Zhan Tiri's makes her first semi-physical appearance in the episode "Painter's Block", when Sugracha the Eternal, managed to escape their prison in the Demanitus device after Rapunzel had used it to stop the storm and formed a plan to free her, she started assembling 5 artists using her mind control spell, which also includes Rapunzel, and by having each painter paint a perfect tree which opens a portal to her realm. Zhan Tiri was seconds from being freed from her imprisonment, until Rapunzel, whom Sugracha had under her spell, broke free from it due to Eugene managing to get to her, and by not painting the tree perfectly she destroyed the altar, closing the portal, and then Fidella kicks Sugracha inside the portal with Zhan Tiri. Season 2 In "Rapunzel and the Great Tree" Hector having just lost to Adira sees the spear in the heart of the tree, and despite knowing what will happen, he takes it out anyway. And because of him doing that, Hector ends up possessed by the dormant magic inside the great tree left by Zhan Tiri. But luckily Rapunzel is able to defeat him, causing the great tree to collapse. Zhan Tiri makes a brief appearance at the end of the episode "You're Kidding Me! When Matthews (aka Tromus) one of Zhan Tiri's minions, having just had his previous plan foiled, which was to turn the entire group into babies, he vows to keep Rapunzel inside the house forever then Tromus closes the door, revealing a door handle shaped like Zhan Tiri. Then the eyes glow making a sadistic expression. In the episode, "Rapunzeltopia" Tromus under Zhan Tiri's orders is trying to keep Rapunzel inside The House of Yesterday's Tomorrow so that Zhan Tiri can have the sundrop's (aka Rapunzel) power so Zhan Tiri can escape from her prison. In order to do this Tromus traps Rapunzel in a dream world where there is a perfect world where everything goes right and nothing goes wrong, but its all a trap, if Rapunzel accepts the Dream World the power of the sundrop will be transferred to Zhan Tiri who is represented by a statue but her subconscious acts up and because of that she figures out that if she touches the Black Rocks she will be able to escape, Tromus nearly succeeds but Rapunzel snaps out at the last second after she realizes it is fake, luckily due to figuring out she has control over the dream world she is able to escape the dream world causing Tromus and the House of Yesterday's Tomorrow to vanish into oblivion foiling Zhan Tiri once again. Season 3 She is first seen in the flashback disguised as the Enchanted Girl during "Rapunzel's Return" when Cassandra walks into the door of The House of Yesterday's Tomorrow. Cassandra is greeted by the Enchanted Girl she tells Cassandra that she wants to help her regain her lost memories while telling Cassandra that she is her friend. this causes Cassandra to learn about her being Mother Gothel's daughter and that she abandoned her for Rapunzel. Cassandra's pain causes her to cry when the Enchanted Girl comes saying that she is sorry that happened to her. she tells her that she will always be outshined by Rapunzel unless she does something. this causes Cassandra to betray Rapunzel and take the moonstone for herself. As Cassandra tries to master her powers the Enchanted Girl comes in "Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Wolf?" telling Cassandra that the moonstone responds to hate and anger and to use those emotions. When Cassandra was starting to feel guilty about her betrayal towards Rapunzel, in "Beginnings", the Enchanted Girl tells Cassandra that some of the opal's power that should be hers are within Rapunzel's regrown hair due to her touching the black rock, so this causes Cassandra to get even angrier. During "Be Very Afraid", the Enchanted Girl tells her that she is destined to clam both the Moonstone and the Sun-Drop once she destroys Rapunzel to gain the ultimate power, hearing this causes Cassandra to create red versions of the black rocks. the Enchanted Girl explains to Cassandra that the moonstone reacts to emotions including fear and rage. After Rapunzel and Varian got rid of the red rocks in Corona, as that's where they were sent, the Enchanted Girl uses that fact to continue to manipulate Cassandra, telling her that she will always be outshined by Rapunzel and the only way to stop that is to destroy her. She is seen at the end of the episode "Islands Apart" with Cassandra at the ruins of the Great Tree looking for the Incantation's but Cassandra says that they were destroyed. Upset, the Enchanted Girl makes a passing remark that the only other place to get them is Demanitus' scroll but it was destroyed, not knowing that the scroll was reassembled so Cassandra says they are going to Corona. In "Cassandra's Revenge", the Enchanted Girl accompanies Cassandra to Corona, warning her against giving in to Rapunzel during their confrontation in the Demanitus Chamber, and trying to convince her Rapunzel is attempting to trick her. After Cassandra abducts Varian, the Enchanted Girl tells her she must be prepared for Rapunzel, and unintentionally gives her the idea to create her own castle made of black rocks. After Cassandra imprisons Varian in a cage made of black rocks and Rapunzel and her gang attempt to enter Cassandra's castle to rescue him, the Enchanted Girl sadistically tells her to let Rapunzel in and break her spirit by killing her loved ones, to which Cassandra reluctantly agrees. Unknown to Cassandra, the Enchanted Girl has other plans as well. She makes Varian fall asleep and invades his dreams, her spiritual form literally splitting in half just before she twists her head, likely to purposely terrify him. There, she advises him to "use the sun to see the sun" so he can master the fourth incantation and unknowingly further her evil plans, right before waking him up. During the battle between Rapunzel and Cassandra, the Enchanted Girl continues to tell Cassandra to destroy Rapunzel and break her spirit, all while giving off deranged smiles. As Rapunzel uses the fourth incantation against Cassandra's attacks, the Enchanted Girl displays a black silhouette resembling Zhan Tiri, indicating that she is him. Soon after, a purple vortex opens up, and the Enchanted Girl lets out a maniacal laughter as she levitates and flies into it. Following Cassandra's defeat and the Moonstone being cracked, the exhausted Cassandra gets up just in time to see the Enchanted Girl exiting the purple vortex yet again. She has gained a physical form, incorporating the colors black, gray, and purple. Deviously, she reveals how she manipulated the events leading to the clash between Sun and Moon that will release her from her prison, and has succeeded. She then smiles maliciously and says it's good to be back. In the next episode "Race To The Spire", she is seen with Cassandra after Cassandra gets to box to the mind-trap to control the entire brotherhood but lost the key after Calliope sends it to Rapunzel. Cassandra it's trying to get the box open with the rocks but it doesn't work so Zhan Tiri suggests they use a different method to get the key. Her plan is to disguise herself as Calliope so she does just that and knocks down Rapunzel's hot air balloon with her boomerang and comes to them pretending to have escaped but that Cassandra is still at the Spire and they need to get back to it. they are attacked by some Ice Vodniks they are able to escape but Rapunzel goes back to help them, this makes Zhan Tiri realize Rapunzel's greatest weakness is compassion. After they arrive Zhan Tiri tries to get the key from Rapunzel by telling her she wants to see if the mind-trap is still there but she refuses. Then Cassandra shows up and tells Rapunzel to give her the key Rapunzel says she has hidden it but then "Calliope" tells Cassandra revealing herself to be someone else. then Zhan Tiri uses Rapunzel's compassion to threaten to kill Calliope if she doesn't give her the key, which Rapunzel has trouble deciding but before she can make a decision Zhan Tiri uses her boomerang to snatch the key. They all of them get into a battle to hold onto the mind-trap which ends with Rapunzel and Eugene getting it but Zhan Tiri threatening to use an artifact to trap Calliope in limbo for 10,000 years if she doesn't give Cassandra the mind-trap which Rapunzel does, then Cassandra uses to Moonstone to escape. Zhan Tiri is last seen near the end of the episode showing up to give Rapunzel a proper introduction saying Rapunzel already knows her and that she has taken on the appearance of many things a demon a warlock and a blizzard, this makes Rapunzel realize she is Zhan Tiri wondering why Cassandra obeys her because she knows how evil Zhan Tiri is but Zhan Tiri replies saying that she only tells Cassandra what she wants to know and that she is playing her, and tells her that an eclipse is coming then uses an artifact to vanish. Appearances Quotes }} Trivia *A small model of Zhan Tiri is seen in the second season's episode "Keeper of the Spire", as one of the museum exhibits. *It has been suspected that Zhan Tiri is the one who created the Healing and Reverse Incantation since she is the one who took over the tree and the Reverse Incantation was inside the tree; this would also explain how Mother Gothel managed to get her hands on the Healing Incantation since it has been heavily implied that she was once a servant of Zhan Tiri. **This has caused further suspicions that Zhan Tiri is somehow connected to the Sun Drop and Moonstone. *Zhan Tiri is considered by many fans to be the most evil villain in the Tangled franchise due to the horrible things committed by both Zhan Tiri herself and her followers, including near genocide and has no tragic backstory or redeeming qualities, at least for now. *It was heavily implied that Zhan Tiri was the one that gave Tromus and Sugracha the Eternal their powers when they betrayed Demanitus suggesting there might have been some deal involved. **Although it is unknown why Mother Gothel does not have these powers by the time of the movie. *As the Enchanted Girl, Zhan Tiri is voiced by Jennifer Veal in her second villainous role. *The Zhan in Zhan Tiri's name has been pronounced two different ways: Zhan and Zahn. *The episode "Cassandra's Revenge" reveals that the Enchanted Girl is Zhan Tiri in a different form. *Zhan Tiri showing Cassandra the shadows of her forgotten past, as the Enchanted Girl, is somewhat similar to the actions of The Ghost of Christmas Past from A Christmas Carol. Navigation Category:Genocidal Category:Magic Category:Demon Category:Genderless Category:Tangled Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Bigger Bads Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Satan Category:Supervillains Category:Destroyers Category:Paranormal Category:Strategic Category:Archenemy Category:Enigmatic Category:Force of Nature Category:Evil from the Past Category:Mastermind Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Cult Leaders Category:Psychopath Category:Nemesis Category:Obsessed Category:Master Manipulator Category:Abusers Category:Giant Category:Humanoid Category:God Wannabe Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Leader Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Immortals Category:Brainwashers Category:Deal Makers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Sadists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Dark Messiah Category:Power Hungry Category:One-Man Army Category:Misanthropes Category:Evil Creator Category:Elementals Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Torturer Category:Kidnapper Category:Anarchist Category:Control Freaks Category:Opportunists Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Warlords Category:Symbolic Category:Malefactors Category:Polluters Category:Envious Category:Dark Forms Category:Wrathful Category:Oppressors Category:Tyrants Category:Arrogant Category:Conspirators Category:Successful Category:Terrorists Category:Traitor Category:Possessor Category:Summoners Category:Saboteurs Category:Stalkers Category:Vandals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Fighter Category:Noncorporeal Category:Gaolers Category:Trickster Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Sophisticated Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Mongers Category:Mutilators Category:Usurper Category:Alter-Ego Category:Liars Category:Arena Masters Category:Muses Category:Outcast Category:Self-Aware Category:Thought-Forms Category:Kids Category:Energy Beings Category:Contradictory Category:Master Orator